Death to a Vampire
by shiro63
Summary: Point blank, a young girl who's half werewolf and half vampire comes to Wammy’s, will anybody find out about her? Summary suck, so it's better then it sound.
1. Chapter 1

_**Death to a Vampire**_

**Chapter 1: The new arrival.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Twilight, but I do own Yaden.**

I walked back to the Cullen's house after my hunt. It had been a long one, too. I tend to go on long hunts when I'm upset and I can't be any angrier then I am now. I've been living with the Cullen's for the past few months since that day and now I'm being told that I'm going to this orphans home in England.

I can't really blame them, however. I am not the easiest person to get along with and I do tend to pick fights with humans, and every time that poor human gets hurt 'cuz of my werepire strength. It's, like, double that of normal vampires and werewolves.

'Looks like I should just suck it up and go to this orphans home,' I thought, 'it will be better for the vampires that so kindly tock me in when I didn't have any place to go, and Esme said I only had to stay for two years, two years is like a month when you'll be around forever and ever.' I grinned as I entered the house only to be hugged in a way that would kill and human thanks to Emmett, my almost brother.

"Hey kiddo, good hunt?" he asked, grinning at me.

"Yep, I'm going to my room so I can pack for this Wammy's place that I'll be going to," I said, pulling away from Emmett's hug.

"Ok," he sighed. It was apparent to me that Emmett didn't want me going away any time soon, mainly 'cuz I was his almost little sister. I walked up the stairs to my room. It was nothing big, just a small space with a desk, bed, T.V., dresser and chairs.

I walked over to my bed, reached under it and graded a duffel bag. I then proceeded to put all my clothes, anime and manga stuff, and other things in it. I sat down on my bed after everything was packed. It amazed me how all my stuff could fit into two bags.

"Knock, knock," came Jasper's voice from my door. I looked over at him and was out side the door with both my bags within seconds.

"Emmett's coming as my bodyguard, right?" I said, sadness in my voice at the thought of leaving.

"Yes," was my only reply.

I walked down the stairs with Jasper behind me. After getting a hug from all members of the family, I got in Emmett's jeep and we drove off. After speeding down the rode for what I knew was minutes but felt like hours, we arrived at an airport where we boarded a plain for England. Once in England, Emmett rented a car and we drove the rest of the way to this Wammy's place of kids that don't have any parents.

It wasn't sunny out, thank GOD 'cuz of Emmett and my skin, but a lot of kids were outside playing. _Shit_, I thought as Emmett and I got out of the car and everyone turned to look at us.

"Wow, they look so beautiful"

"Their eyes a gold, it looks so cool"

"I hope that their both coming to stay"

The comments were all the same, the kids of Forks all responded almost the same way to us. I was disgusted that all these poor humans could only see our beauty and not the danger that we had around us….in us.

That was when I noticed two boys that weren't looking at me and Emmett the way the others were. One had red hair, a DS and goggles and the other had blond hair. _Interesting_, I thought as I walked into the school, _very interesting. Is it because they do not care, or that they can see that we are a threat_.

We entered an office were an older man sat.

"Hello, you must be Emmett Cullen and Yaden Satoga. I'm Roger," he said. For the next few hours, he and Emmett talked and I thought about the two boys.

"So, since all of our kids use aliases, what do you want to be known as Yaden?" Roger asked.

"Fang," was all I said. I felt that it was perfect of me 'cuz it fit both werewolves and vampires.

"All right then, I'll call one of our other students in to show you around as well as your room. Would you like to go with her, Emmett?" he said, turning to said super strong and slightly intimidating male beside me.

"No, as long as Yade- FANG is fine, I'll head back home," he said sadly.

"All right then, Matt would you please come here," he buzzed the last part over the intercom and a few minutes later, the red haired boy from earlier came in. And with him came the very strong smell of him. I suddly understood what Edward had ment about the smell of Bella's blood being like his own privet drug.

"What is it?" the boy asked, not knowing what his smell was doing to me, and Emmett for that matter.

"Will you show Fang around please" Roger said.

"Sure," was the only reply from the boy.

The boy left and after a quick hug from Emmett, I followed him. It was a long walk, but of course everything is long when it's not at vampire speed. The hole time, I tried to think of things other the the smell of blood coming from beside me.

"And this is your room, mine's across the hall," the boy said, "so just let me or my roommate, Mello, know if you need anything. I'm Matt, by the way."

"Fang, and thanks," I said simply before I entered the room, closing the door quickly. I never did have much care for humans, and I could tell I would have lots of trouble with _this_ human.

I spent the next few seconds unpacking my stuff at vampire speed before I laid down on my bed. I was just starting to fall asleep, and yes I do sleep 'cuz of my werewolf blood, when there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find the red haired boy with goggles and a PSP in his hands, Matt, and the blond from outside when I arrived with Emmett.

"Wow Matt, you didn't tell me she was this cute," the blond said.

I rolled my eyes and before anything else could be said, I closed the door.

"Hey!" the voice of the blond boy cried through the door, reaching my ear so that it sounded as if the boy was standing right beside me, _stupid vampire hearing_.

"Let it go, Mello. Fang probably just doesn't like to be told she looks good," came Matt's voice.

_Smart boy_, I thought, a small grin on my face, _maybe I'll be able to deal with him better_ _then I can deal with most humans, or werewolves and vampires for that matter, of course that's just a hope, I'm not making any bets that he'll be any better then those pathetic_ _humans that I got into_ _fights with back in Forks…….or back home_.

* * *

**CHapter 1 is said and done.**

**HOLY S***, I'M TALKING IN RHYME!**

**.... on another note, R&R please.**

**DG36**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I both hate and love my luck**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Twilight, but I do own Yaden.**

I woke up early to someone knocking on my door. I sniffed the air before I hissed in anger. I didn't even need my power to tell what the boy outside wanted.

My power you ask? I can read minds, like Edward, 'sept I read a person's mind and know everything about them, not just what their thinking at that moment. It's almost like having hundreds of other people in my head and not being crazy. Its also really upsetting and it tends to piss me off when a mortal is stressing about something that's really very trivial.

Any way, I quickly pulled on my 'Boys are just better in books' T-shirt over top of my personally made baseball shirt that Alice gave me after I moved into the Cullen house. Next, I when on a search for my favorite pair of pants that had a 'waiting for my prince charming sexy vampire' on the left front pocket.

I opened my door to find the blond from last night, Mello jugging be his thoughts , and Matt at my door.

"What is it?" I yawned, _its way to early for me to be dealing with humans_.

"Matt and I wanted to ask you to come with us to breakfast," Mello said.

Now, here is something for your fact file on vampires. We can eat; it's just that human food tastes really bad to us, like eating ashes.

"No thanks," I said as warmly as I could, which was still very cold. Unfortunately for me, this Mello guy does not like to be turned down and before I knew it, I was walking with the two boys to the lunch room. _How_ _are you going to get your self out of this one, Rin_, I thought as the voices of people's thoughts got louder. And that's when I noticed that I wasn't getting anything out of Matt. _This is just too weird_, I thought, _he smells really tasty like Bella does and now I can't get any thoughts out of him. It's just too weird_.

As we walked down one of the many hallways leading to the lunch room, we pasted a room that had the door open. I glanced in and froze at what I saw. A piano. One that looked just like Edward's. I couldn't help but go into the room to get a better look. I had learned how to play both 'cuz Edward told me how with both his thoughts and his words.

I examined the piano, my finger tips gently brushing over the instrument in front of me. Behind me, I heard the boys enter to see what had my attention.

"Do you know how to play, Fang?" asked Matt.

"Yes," I nodded, not looking at the boys, "a friend of mine taught me how to play. My skill at playing is nothing in comparison to his." That was so true; I sucked in comparison to Edward. Hell, anyone sucked in comparison to him.

I couldn't help but sit down and play a bit of the song that Edward had written for Esme. I closed my eyes and let the music flow. After I was finished the song I looked over at the two boys to find them staring at me.

"What?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"You're…..really good," Mello said and Matt nodded.

"Heh, thanks but Edward's a lot better then I am."

"Who's Edward?" Mello asked as we left the room to go to our original destination.

"He's the one that I learned to play from," I replied, "he's one of my best friends." Emmett had always said that it made sense for the two of us to be friends, because we could read each other's minds and all.

Of course, I couldn't tell them that part 'cuz….well…its not that hard of find out why I wouldn't tell them. We finally entered the lunch room for breakfast and I instantly felt everyone's eyes on me.

_What is she doing with Mello and Matt_, a blond, blue eyed girl thought angrily.

_Dame it, Mello and Matt beat me to her_, a brown haired boy with green eyes thought.

I tried not to roll my eyes with discussed.

The rest of the kid's thoughts were almost the exact same thing, but with slight changes, like an insult here and there directed to myself or the boys, but mainly me.

"So are you going to get something to eat?' Matt asked me, pulling me from reading the thoughts of the people in the room.

"I guess," i said, _not that I even need it. I don't even need to go out hunting for the next couple days 'cuz I had that big full of deer and bear and fox and bunny. Its just that I'll need to got out in three nights_.

Incase your wondering why after such a large full I'll need to go hunting again in three nights, its 'cuz my werewolf blood burns the nutrition that I get from the animal blood I drink in two to three days, no matter how much I drink. The one that changed me, Kimmy Smithson, when I was two told me that human blood, even a little bit of it, lasts a lot longer. As for just how long, I was never told and since I've never tasted human blood I don't know.

The three of us found a table away from everyone else to eat and sat down. I took a bite of my toast and on the inside I gagged. _Thank GOD I can control my expressions as well as I can_, I thought.

"So who was that guy you came here with?" Matt asked, looking up from his meal.

"That was Emmett, he's the big brother of Edward. I was living with them their sister, their parents and their adopted brother and sister for a bit before I came here," I responded.

"If you were able to live with them before, why are you here now?" Mello asked, "Not that I'm unhappy you're here". It would have been hard to understand him if I couldn't read his mind 'cuz his mouth was so full. Vampire mind reading powers ROCK!

"The Cullen's move around a lot, so they couldn't really afford to keep me and still keep their normal life style. Also, I really hated the place they currently live and the people there. Trust me, there is no worse place then Forks to live," I told them.

"Forks?" asked Matt, raising an eyebrow is question.

"The last place I was living with them," I explained, "no place duller then Forks."

"Who name's a place Forks? (**A/N:** I am NOT making fun of the place's name, I'm just writing what comes to mind when I think 'a town named Forks')," Mello asked.

"Don't know, someone who loves forks too much?" I replied with a shrug.

"Ha ha ha ha, good one," Mello said as he gave me a high-five me. I grinned slightly. We finished our food, it all tasted horrible to me, and started to walk to our first class that we all had together.

When we entered the room, I saw a white haired boy. He kind of reminded me of an angle and it sent shivers up my spine.

"Who is that?" I asked Mello and Matt

"That's Near," Mello said, his tone said that he didn't like Near at all, just like his thoughts stated.

"I see," I said, grinning slightly_, he's a really cute kid_, I thought as the teacher entered.

"You must be the new student, Fang," she said with a smile, but in her mind she said that she really didn't want another student in her class.

"Yes," I said with a kind smile. It was a fake one, but it was a smile none the less.

"Your seat will be next to Matt," she said after looking at the seating plan, "try not to let him influence you too badly."

"Yes, ma'am," I replied with another fake smile and a small laugh before walking to my new seat. At my school in Forks, I had to sit beside a prostitot and a guy with really greasily hair, so I was really happy that one of the people near me was alright, even if the smell of his blood would see me going out to hunt a lot more then normal.

"Your eyes look a bit darker," Matt said as I took my seat.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, faking not knowing what he was talking about.

"Yesterday, they were a really bright gold colour, but now they look more like a really dark gold," he replied.

"It must be the light," I said with a fake laugh.

"Maybe," he said, not fully believing what I said. _SHIT!!!!!!!!!_

It wasn't to long after that the bell rang and other students entered.

"OK, class" the teacher said after everyone had come into the class, "today we are going to start our mythological creatures project."

_Oh, shit_, I thought.

* * *

**So, that was chapter 2. **

**I hope you like it so far.**

**R&R**

**DG36 =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Vampires, Werewolves and Humans, oh my**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Twilight, but I do own Rin.**

The teacher quickly picked the partners and to my delight, anger and shock, my partner turned out to be Matt.

"Now, for one person in each group to come up and pick a piece of paper with two types of mythological creatures that are on my desk," she pointed to her desk before talking again, "Matt, come up and take a piece. Then read it aloud to the class."

Matt walked up to the desk and took one of the many pieces of paper.

"Vampires and werewolves," he read out loud and I could almost hear whatever higher power there was laughing at my new situation, _SHIT!!!!!!!!!!! I really hate being a cursed being_.

After that, Matt returned to his seat and for the rest of class, groups picked their mythological creatures.

When the bell rang, I walked to math class with Matt alone. We talked about our tastes in music and books and movies the hold way, and I could almost feel myself getting used to the strong smell of his blood already. Not. The conversation was pleasant, though.

It wasn't long before I was in English with both Matt and Mello, science with just Mello and then the lunch room. The whispers and thoughts that I heard during lunch were basically the same as the ones from breakfast, but less strong as the other children were now sort of used to my being around Matt and Mello and them being around me. Morons.

_The humans at this school really do not have any sense self preservation_, I thought, _I mean, I have the strength to break this table that I'm sitting at with only one hand, and yet Matt and Mello are sitting right in front of me. I am so fast that I can move from one side of this school/orphanage to the other in seconds, and yet these children don't even pretend to fear me. Some even have thought they could beat me in a race, judging by their thoughts_.

I sighed to myself and chocked down the rest of my "food" as fast as I could while still talking to the two boys in front of me, the only two people that I could already tell I would end up calling my friends.

We finished two of our last three classes together quickly before I noticed that it would be really hard to fake being human during gym class.

The class was playing baseball that day, making me feel it even harder to mask my true powers. I mean, dude, I always play baseball with the Cullens and when its going to thunder. Mello was picked to be the captain of team one in opposition to some other blond who was team two's captain. Both Matt and I ended up one Mello's team during the picking of team members, and for that I was some what glad.

"Are you any good at baseball?" Mello asked and I only nodded in reply, still caught up in my own thoughts.

In no time at all, we were playing, and as it turns out, I can play with the strength and speed of a human if I really think about it and only it. Even with me only using the strength of a human, however, the team I was on won easily. After that class, Matt came up to me.

"Hey, Matt, nice work out there," I told him with a smile. _Dang, his blood smells so good and I'm so hungry_, I thought

"Thanks, you too," the gamer said with a grin that rivaled my own, "want to go to the computer lab and work on our project for first class?"

"Sure," I shrugged. On the outside, I looked calm, but I was panicking like crazy on the inside.

_He'll find out_, I thought, _he'll find out that I'm a werepire_. By the end of my thought I was screaming in my head so loudly that I thought Edward could hear me in Forks. He probably couldn't, but you never know.

We walked through the hall ways on our way to the computer room slowly, both to slow and fast for my like.

When we entered the room, it was empty, save for that Near kid that seems to be in all of the classes that I have.

"Let's go to these computers here," Matt said, pointing to a couple of computers on the other side of the room.

I felt myself nod, but I was on auto-pilot so I didn't really know what I was doing.

"You look for stuff on vampires and I'll look for stuff on werewolves," Matt said after he helped me to log on to the computer.

"OK," I said, finally regaining the controls of speech. I found a few hundred pages with information about vampires quickly. The first one I looked at was called .

I almost gave a really loud sigh of relief when I didn't find anything about my kind of vampire. When I say my kind, for the record, I don't mean that there is more then one kind, I'm just saying that there was nothing about vampires like my self.

I saved the website address on a word document and moved on to the next site and the next.

"Find anything?" asked Matt, looking over at me.

"Yes," I said. It wasn't a lie, I found stuff and I also found the best site for information about vampires: The LaPush website. _It's going to be hard to hide that from Matt_, I thought

One small problem was that they were telling everything about our kind, within reason, on the web site. I'd have to let Mr. Cullen know about that one before he got any unwanted questions and unwanted people or vampires at his door.

"Is it a good site?" Matt asked me.

"Yep, LaPush legion says that one of their ancestors made a treaty with vampires," I said. In truth, I had heard the story from Billy and Jack Black myself, as well as from the Cullens. For the record, I get along just fine with the werewolves of LaPush, mainly Seth, but not great 'cuz of my vampire blood.

"Let me see," Matt said, bringing up the site on his own computer.

_SHIT_, I thought, _him reading that means to he'll at some point find out about what I am. That is not good, not good at all_.

_I wish that those two would be more quiet_, came Near's thoughts in my head.

"Matt," I said in a whisper, "let's be a bit more quiet, we aren't the only ones here."

"Oh, right, sorry," he said with a blush. That made it a bit harder for me 'cuz of all that blood, I'd be so happy when I got to my room again so I could get away from that wonderful smell of Matt's blood.

"Your eyes look even darker then before," Matt said suddly, looking into my eyes

"It's probably just the light in here," I said,_ great, I have to go hunting again, just great_.

After a few minutes more of looking up stuff, Matt decided that the LaPush web page had the best information, much to my dismay, before the dinner bell rang. As we walked there together, with near following, I noticed that Matt kept glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" I asked, slightly creeped out and maybe a bit scared, though I will never admit it, as to why he was looking at me like that.

"Nothing," he said, "just thinking."

"About," I prompted.

"Do you think that any of that stuff about vampires and werewolves that we found on those sites is true?" he asked, putting down his game to look me in the eye.

_Shit_, I thought, _I gotta lie, but Emmett always said that I couldn't lie, and it was super easy to tell I was._

"I-I-I g-guess s-so," I stuttered. _Oh, shit. I'm so busted_.

"So you believe in them?" he said stopping to look at me.

"S-sure, I-I g-gu-guess," I managed to get out, _I'm so screwed_.

"What makes you believe it?" he tried again, drilling at something. Those werewolves were going to pay dearly for what the put on that web page; I'd make damn sure of that.

_He suspects, why does this have to happen to me, why does he have to be so smart and not kind of dense like Bella_, I thought in a panic.

Thankfully, Mello came up to us at that moment and Matt dropped the subject. After dinner, we went back to Matt and Mello's room and played video games 'till I was "tired'

"I'll walk you to your door," Matt said, noticing the opportunity to finishes our earlier conversation. _Crap_.

"Matt, her room's just across the hall," Mello said, _and I wanted to walk her to her door_.

I tried not to laugh at Mello's thoughts as I silently slipped out the door with a quick good-bye, leaving the two boys alone in their room.

"I need some food," I muttered to myself after I closed the door to my room. I skillfully opened my window and jumped out, landing on the ground with the kind of grace that would make a ballerina green with envy before I rushed into the trees with inhuman speed, hunting for some animal.

I know, someone is reading this and saying that I shouldn't, but it's this or start going after humans. So you see my problem here, right? Besides, I hate that I gotta drink blood to stay from going on a crazy killing spree myself. I really hate my existence.

I quickly found a few rabbits and headed back to my room after destroying the evidence. Once back in me bed, I called up Alice 'cuz I wanted to hear a voice of someone I knew well.

'Hello,' she sang into the phone. _Damn little pixie girl, always so happy_, I thought with a small grin

"Hi, Alice, it's me," I said preparing myself for any shouts of happiness the small vampire could muster

'YADEN!' she yelled and I could have sworn that I didn't need the phone I was holding at arms length to hear her yell my name, 'how are you? Are you likening England so far? Have you made any friends yet? Will you make any friends, or have you beet the shit out of all the kids there already?'

"Did you say that all in one human breath?" I asked, rolling my eyes, _damn pixie woman_.

'Can you blame me? I miss my favorite almost little sister' she replied with a huff.

"No, you just miss you life sized dress up doll that can't complain about the clothing you throw at me," I deadpanned, rolling my now bright gold eyes again at the dark haired female as if she could see. We had spent the next few minutes talking about what was going on with her and the others when I felt Mello thinking about how he and Matt were coming over to my room.

"Hey, Alice, can you see if anyone's future has just disappeared here," I said off handedly.

"One boy's just vanished," she said after a moment, "why?"

"There should be two," I said, "see, I found a person like Bella. I can't read his mind and he smells really good. Judging by his friends thoughts, both are coming to my room"

"Strange, I'll let the others know and we'll figure out what to do," she said.

"Ok, Alice, I'll talk to you later," I hung up just as Mello knocked on the door.

* * *

**I am on a roll here**

**Well, untill the next chapter, R&R**

**DG36**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: What is your deal?**

**DG36: I'm so tired of putting up a disclaimer myself… so I'm having Yaden read it!**

**Yaden: you're just too lazy to read it. Just like you too lazy to work on all of your work-in-progress stuff you have yet to post on fanfiction, in fact… you're turning into Shikamaru what with all your cloud watching and sleeping.**

**DG36: We'll all the snow is gone… and it's sunny… and not raining... and i'm sleepy… and JUST READ IT :P.**

**Yaden : DG36 owns nothing, but she does, sadly, own me. Wait... she pairs me with hot guys so it's not a 'sadly' thing.**

**DG36: Let's just get on with the story, Yade-chan. K?**

**Yaden: Yade-chan?**

**DG36: Yes, it's my new nickname for you.**

**Yaden: Your going to make people call me that in your fan fictions when you use me, aren't you**

**DG36: YEP!**

**Yaden: *%# you**

**DG36: Love you, too. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

_

* * *

_

So Alice can't see Matt's future and I can't read his mind, that is really odd, with Bella she could at least see her future

, I thought as I walked to the door of my room to let Matt and Mello in along with the wonderful smell of Matt's blood.

"What's up?" I said with a fake yawn.

"We wanted to say good night," Mello said.

"Your eyes are gold now," Matt said suddly, pulling all attention to him.

"He's right," Mello said, looking at my eyes, "their bright gold." _It's really hot_, he thought and fought not to roll my eyes.

"Eye drops," I shrugged, trying to hide the true reason and sort of succeeding.

"Then you should use them more often" Mello said, "well, 'night."

With that said, Mello walked across the hall and entered his and Matt's room. _Fate must really hate me_, I thought as I looked at Matt who was, in turn, looked at me.

"Why are-?" Matt started to ask before I cut him off.

"I will tell you need to know, and only if you need to know. You do not need to know at this point in time," I said, my gold eyes closed in frustration. With that said, I closed to door, leaving Matt in a state of confusion. That night, I was glad I couldn't cry.

Two weeks later …..

I had been avoiding, when ever I had the chance, both Matt and Mello for two long weeks, ever since the 'need-to-know' incident two weeks ago. At first, everyone wondered what happened to make be want to be by myself, but now only Matt and Mello cared. Both had tried several times to hang out with then, but I always pushed them away.

_Humans should just stay away from me and my kind, we are far to dangerous to be around_, I thought, reading my book on Greek myths and sipping my vanilla cappuccino (**A/N**: those things are soooo good. Keeps me caffeinated for a nice amount of time).

Today, my first period class was on a field trip to town. I was sitting at a little café after I bought a shit load of manga, other books and anime.

"Hey, Fang," came Mello's cheery voice from in front of me. I glanced up to see the blond and Matt were taking seats across from me, Matt was playing some fighting game on his DS and Mello was eating chocolate. _Humans never seam to surprise me_, I thought, grinning on the inside, _especially these two_.

"Humans shouldn't come near us," I muttered, too quiet for human ears to hear, a frown coming to my black lipstick covered lips.

"How come you've been so cold to us?" Mello asked after he and Matt ordered something to drink.

"…" I said nothing as I examined my metallic blue finger nails, _need to paint then again soon_, I then closed my book and quickly, at human speed, started to stand and gather my things.

"Where are you going?" Mello asked as I left money on the table for my drink.

"It would serve you both better not to be anywhere near me," I said simply, _and I can't have you finding out what I am, not now, not ever_.

"But we're friends," Matt said. I smiled sadly. _Friend? Ya right_, I thought bitterly, _you should be friends with someone like me… a killer like me_.

I left, not noticing Matt following me until I heard someone yelling look out. I glanced behind me to see not only was Matt standing directly behind me, but a large, black jeep coming at us. Without thinking, I pulled an "Edward saves Bella from being road kill" move, as I called it, and pushed Matt down near a car that was to our left. When the jeep was close enough to hide us from sight, I punched a hole in the road large enough for a tire of the jeep to get stuck in. Seconds after I punched the hole, one of the jeeps tires got stuck in it and the jeep started to roll over. It would have completely rolled over, but was stoped by the car behind Matt and myself.

"No one saw," I said after reading the minds of everyone in the area, "that's good. Edward will be so pissed off that I both stole changed his move making it better."

"What?" Matt whispered from behind me and I suddly remembered that he saw what I did….. _I'm so dead_.

"I'll explain later," I said as voices calling our names reached both our ears, "I promise I will tell you later, just don't tell anyone of this." I prayed that Matt wouldn't tell anyone, and I started to reason with myself as to why I was going to tell him what I was.

_Its 'cuz I can't find any reasonable explanation for why I was able to stop the jeep_, I thought before crawling out from under the jeep.

"Matt! Fang! Are you both alright?" asked Rodger, looking us both over carefully. In his mind, he was going crazy and it hurt my mind to hear his thoughts of panic so loud. _Oh God, make him stop before I die due to mental short circlet_, I thought madly, wondering if Edward had ever had to deal with people shouting in his mind.

"We're fine, one of the tires's got stuck in a pot hole, so it stopped sliding and the other car kept in from rolling over onto us," I said with a part grin, only lying a little bit.

"It's just good that you're safe," he smiled in relief and he stopped thinking so loudly and wildly. I sighed inwardly, glad to be through with the thoughts of panic Rodger didn't even know he was broadcasting to me and any other telepathic vampires like me.

Matt only stared at me in shock and wonder until we had all returned "home" and I retreated to my room, glad to be rid of all the humans pestering me with questions about what happened. The asked Matt as well, but he told them the same thing I told Rodger. Of course, that only meant that he was keeping his end of our deal. That also meant that I was going to also have to hold up my end the deal.

_Oh joy, this will be fun_, I thought with a groan as I fell back on my bed, almost breaking the thing in the process.

* * *

**Yaden: DG36 asks you to R&R, if you don't mind... it gives her confidence and makes her want to keep writing... untill next chapter, I'm Yaden Satoya for myself and DG, good night and big balls.**

**DG36: DON'T COPY THING FROM WIPE OUT!**

**Yaden: You, my dear lady, are a hypocrite. And i always wanted to say that.**

**DG36: Whatever, DG36 out =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

**DG36: Chapter five and things are finally picking up!**

**Edward Cullen: You stole my move!**

**Dg63: AHHH! Where did you come from? **

**Yaden: I didn't steal it; I just did one that's similar, but a lot cooler.**

**DG36: She's right... it's like your's, but it's much cooler.**

**Yaden: Trust what she says about mine being cooler, she loves action type movies, heck; she loves _National Treasure_ mainly 'cuz of the huge ass explosion at the start.**

**DG36: I like it 'cuz of that AND that it's historically accurate with in reason, like it's sequel; _National Treasure Book of Secrets_.**

**Yaden/Edward: _With in reason_?**

**DG36: There isn't REALLY a map on the back of the American Constitution… as far as we, the general public, know… and the President, past and present, probably hasn't hidden a "President's Book of Secrets," a book for president's eyes only, in a public library, though he MIGHT have a book of secrets….depends if you believe the conspiracy myths. Thought they are both good movies… Vantage Point's good, too, lots of explosions, car chases and people getting shot.**

**Yaden: Whatever, let's get on with the story.**

**DG36: Sure!**

* * *

_He needs to know_, I reasoned with myself as I paced back and forth in my room a few days after the jeep incident, _if he doesn't know, he'll just jump to any and all conclusions, get freaked out, and then I'm the one in shit. I have to tell him_.

"One the other hand," I said, specking too softly for human ears to hear, "if I do tell him, it may cause a lot of trouble for everyone."

It was like my little angle and demon were fighting a battle that neither was set to win. If I **did** tell Matt what I was and he told other people, I would be in major shit and some force would make sure I was…. taken care of. As it was, I wasn't supposed to even be alive at current. On the other hand, not only had I promised to tell him the truth, but I was scared of what would happen if he found out on his own and jumped to his own conclusions.

_The pros of telling far out weight the cons, and I did say I would tell him. I maybe a lot of things, but my word is still good_, I reasoned before I leapt out of my window and ran to Matt and Mello's, hoping that telling Matt the truth would be the right choice and that no bad would come of it. Let's hope all that bad karma I put out isn't that close to coming back around.

Within seconds of leaving my room, I was crouching outside of Matt and Mello's window. Mello was sleeping soundly, but Matt was staring blankly at the ceiling. I tapped on the window and he almost fell out of bed at the sight of me.

"What are you doing, Fang?" he whispered after opening the window.

"So far, you have kept you end of our deal," I said, "now it is time for me to keep my own end. Meet me in the forest in half and hour." Once I had finished, I bowed slightly and dropped to the ground before walking into the somewhat dense forest area that surrounded Whammy's

A half an hour later…

Matt entire the forest and slowly followed to trail I had left for him to follow. Finally, he reached the clearing in the middle and it was time to tell him the truth.

"I can tell you suspect something. I may not be able to read your mind, but I can tell that you think something's up," I said coming up behind him slowly, "tell me what you think I am."

**A/N: I'm half borrowing the lines from the Twilight movie 'cuz I really like that part. Not all of the lines will be the same, but the idea is similar.**

"You're super fast, and strong," he said, "and your skin is so pale it's almost white, like a dead persons. Your eyes change colour and you don't like going out in the sun."

"So what do you think I am?" I said, whispering my words just loud enough for him to hear, "say it….. out loud."

"…….Vampire," he said, his voice strong and untrembling.

"Even without reading your mind, which I couldn't do anyway, I can tell you are not afraid," I said as Matt turned to look at me, "why are you not scared?"

"You won't hurt me," he said. I just grinned, showing off my venom covered teeth.

"First off, you should know I am only a half vampire," I said, "I am also half werewolf."

"Werewolf?" Matt whispered and I nodded.

"Second," I said with a frown, "how do you know I will not harm you? The smell of your blood…. it is like a drug to me. It is like my own private hell when I smell it because I know that I can not taste it. Tell me, do you still feel unafraid of me?"

"No," Matt breathed. I suddly felt angered that he did not fear me like he should.

"Then you need to see me in the sun light, and in my wolf form." I promptly pulled off my trench coat and shifted into a normal wolf form before I appeared as an extremely large sliver wolf, the action shredding my shirt and pants. I growled, but Matt only petted my head.

"I'm not afraid of you, Fang," he said, looking into my now pale blue eyes. I shifted back into my human form after pulling my coat around me best I could and closed it.

"You need to know what I look like in the sunlight," I said, noticing the sun was rising. I carefully and quickly lifted Matt onto my back and took off running deeper into the forest, looking for a place to show Matt my glittering skin. Finally, I found it and let a slightly dizzy Matt off.

"This is why we can not show ourselves in the sunlight," I said walking into a ray of light, my skin shining for Matt to see, "everyone would know that we are different. This, this is the skin of a killer."

"It's beautiful," Matt said, walking to me to see better. I backed away from him.

"Don't you see, I am the world's most dangerous predator," I said, "everything about draws you in, my face, my voice, even my **smell**. Like would need any of that." I started before demonstrating my speed.

"As if you could ever out run my," I yelled before rushing to Matt's side, "as if you could ever fight me off." I grabbed a large tree, ripped it from the ground and threw it a near by rock. The tree shattered into toothpicks and Matt's eyes winded.

"I am the ultimate predator," I said, turning away from the red haired boy, "I am nothing but a **killer**. It would see you well to be away from me."

"You aren't a killer," Matt said, coming up behind me so close that his chest was pressed into my back, "I know you aren't."

"And how do you know that?" I said, turning just enough to look into Matt's eyes, "I kill animals all the time; it's only a matter of time until I kill a human."

"I just know you won't," Matt said, looking me straight in the eye. I looked away, upset that my attempt to keep him safe from me had failed and happy it had at the same time.

"We should return to our rooms," I said, walking into the shadows, "before Mello finds that you and I are missing. Oh, and I request that you tell no one about what I am, it would not do well to have humans in large numbers knowing the truth."

"Sure," Matt said, following slowly, "hey, Fang?"

"Yes?"

"What did you mean when you said 'read my mind' back there?"

"Some vampires have certain…. gifts. My gift is that I can read the mind of everyone in this place… except yours."

"Does... that mean that…," Matt said slowly, "that there is something wrong with me?"

"I tell you that I am half vampire and half werewolf as well as that I can read people's minds and YOU think that there is something wrong with YOU!" I said turning to look at the red haired boy with wide eyes before I burst out laughing, "That is just too funny. Ha, ha, ha. Something wrong with you. HA, ha, ha. as if!"

"So it means…," Matt asked in an annoyed tone as I wiped invisible tears from my golden eyes.

"It doesn't mean anything right now," I shrugged, "well, it means that your special. Like Bella."

"Bella?"

"I'll tell you later, just get some sleep," I told him as the orphanage came into view.

**

* * *

**

Yaden: Well, this didn't seem to be one of your strongest works.

**DG36: And what makes you say that, character I created and can destroy. **

**Yaden: Well, what I mean is….. you half borrowed lines from the Twilight movie.**

**DG36: Only sort of and I did say that I was half borrowing some lines.**

**Yaden: True. But still. **

**DG36: R&R people and thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: After The Truth, Part 1**

**Yaden: What's with this chapter title?**

**DG36: Shut up, I couldn't come up with anything really good.**

**Yaden: Well, whatever. Dg36 doesn't own anything, 'sept for me.**

**DG36: Wonderful, Yaden, just wonderful.**

**Yaden: Thanks **

* * *

Lunch period, the same day I told Matt the truth about what I am, was an incredibly long affair. Matt's eyes held the constant question of why I was eating food that I didn't even need and I was kept giving him "do you actually not know, or are you just kidding looks" when an announcement came on.

"Fang, Matt and Mello, please come to my office," came Rodger's voice closely followed by the comments of the children in the room.

"Why can't they all keep their thoughts to them selves," I muttered to the blond and red haired boys across from me. Both shrugged and we left for Rodger's office.

"Wonder what he thinks we did," Mello commented as we walked the halls. I started listening to Rodger's thoughts and instantly felt like running away as fast as I could.

"Fang?" Matt asked, coming to stand beside me.

'I am so dead," I whispered to him as the three of us entered the office I had only ever seen the first day I came to this place. The sight of the Cullen family greeted me, and from their thoughts, save for Bella, I was in shit.

"YADEN!" yelled Alice, happy to see me. The small pixie delivered a hug that would have killed a human after gracefully leaping from her standing spot by Jasper.

"Alice," said Carlisle, forcing her to let me go.

_So_, I asked Edward in my thoughts,_ what have I do this time_?

_You told the boy, Matt, judging by the blond boy, Mello's, thoughts_, he thought,_ and Mello followed him so he heard what you told Matt. Personally, I don't have a problem with it; neither do Esme, Bella, Jasper and Alice. Also, Alice for saw that both boys would have their future tangled with yours, so…_

_Wait! Alice saw both their futures? When I last spoke to her, she only saw Mello's future vanish_, I thought sort of shocked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Rodger," Carlisle said, pulling myself and Edward from our mental conversation, "but could my family and I have a word in private with these three children."

"Alright, Mr. Cullen, I will be back in a few minutes." With that, Rodger left the room and I felt the urge to run after the older man.

"So," I started, "I'm in for it, huh?"

"I'm not going to punish you Yaden," Carlisle said, "we already voted on it and Emmett was the only one that wanted to even pull you out of this place."

I looked at Emmett, but he didn't meet my eyes and he blocked my thoughts. _Emmett…?_

"All I need to know is that these boys will not tell others of what we are," Carlisle said, putting all attention on him once more.

"I already know that Matt will not let our secret be known to others," I said, "as for Mello-"

"His thoughts give no indication that he will tell anyone," Edward interrupted, "and I feel that if Yaden trusts them, we can as well. After all, when was the last time she trusted a human before we did?"

The vampires in the room were silent and I would have blushed as red as a radish under the questioning gaze of Matt and Mello if I could blush.

"So… we good, now?" I asked after a moments pause.

"I suppose," Carlisle said with a sigh.

"Just as long as those boys remember that they will not live if they double cross us," Emmett said, his arms crossed.

"Emmett," Edward said sharply, "don't threaten them, they're only kids."

As much as I loved Emmett, it was times like this when I remembered why Alice and Edward were my favorites of the Cullen family.

"Whatever," Emmett said, moving to the door as Rodger came in, "I believe we're done here."

"Ah, yes," Rodger said, taken back slightly, "would you like these three to accompany you out?"

"Yes, thank you," Carlisle said before the room emptied of vampires.

"I will allow you three to miss your afternoon classes," Rodger said, "so don't get into any trouble."

"Yes, sir," Matt and Mello said as I nodded before we followed the family of vampires to their cars.

"Wow," the boys said at the sight of the cars and laughed at their reactions.

"If you're stunned at this, you'll never handle the way Cullen's drive," Alice said, "and Yaden is just as bad as us."

"Speaking of cars," I said, "how's my truck?" Unlike all of the Cullen's, I preferred trucks to sports cars.

"If it wasn't in perfect condition," Edward grinned, "then Forks would have the same weather as Arizona."

"Thanks," I said dryly before turning my attention to the dark haired pixie, "Alice, I have a question."

"Shot," she grinned at me as she pulled me into a hug and dragged me to her car as if she was going to kidnap me.

"When I last talked to you on the phone, you said you couldn't see Matt's future," I stated, "and yet, from what Edward told me, you did see his future."

"I was trying to figure that out myself," she said thoughtfully, "Edward's theory is that his future was already in twined with yours when I checked and when I saw it again, you were pushing him away…. Thus futures untangled."

"I see," I replied, completely confused at what it all ment.

"We'll come visit again soon," Esme said as she hugged me tightly. I noted that she also sort of hugged Mello and Matt.

With that, the Cullen's left. The silence that followed between Matt, Mello and me was less then comfortable to say the least.

"So, your real name is Yaden, huh?" Matt asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes," I replied, "but I would like if you call my by Fang when others are around."

"Sure," Both replied.

"What did Edward mean by "when was the last time she trusted a human before we did?"?" Mello asked.

"Well, you see," I said, turning away from them, "what I mean is…"

"Well?" the blond demanded.

"I've never really liked humans; ever since I found out I was different from then. So, I've never trusted a human that I didn't meet through the Cullen's," I rushed out all in one human breath.

"You mean you didn't like humans even when you were one?" Matt asked me.

"I wouldn't know," I shrugged, "I was two when I was changed."

"When you were two?" Mello half yelled, "Why would your parents let that happen to you? And shouldn't you look like a two year old then?"

"It's only full vampires that stop ageing once their changed," I explained, "for example; Jasper was changed around Civil War times when he was eighteen, and he still looks like he's that old."

"What about Mello's other question?" Matt asked as we entired the building.

"The one who changed me only found a dead body of a woman who she figured was my mother when she found me," I replied sadly, "so i guess that they were killed or just died."

"Sorry," Mello said before trying to change the subject, "so your name is really Yaden, huh."

"Yep," I grinned back, "but call me by "Fang" were others are concerned. OK?"

* * *

**Yaden: Tell me, are you proud of this chapter, because i think that it suck.**

**DG36: I have writer block OK, get off my case.**

**Yaden: NEVER!**

**DG36: Oh, look, Toshiro *points of stage were the silver haired Bleach character is standing.**

**Yaden: SHIRO! *GLOMP***

**Matt: Ummm....**

**DG36: oh, don't worry, your still here number one, she just has a bleach fedish right now.**

**Mello: You do, too**

**DG36: Yes, i always have one, but i'm still on a Transformers high. _Sigh_.......**

**Matt/Mello: .....R&R if you want more chapters**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: After the Truth, Part 2**

**DG36: Hello my wonderful readers, how are you?**

**Yaden: You do know that you won't get an answer, right?**

**DG36: Well, sorry for me being all nice and asking, _jeez_.**

**Yaden: Just say the disclaimer and get this over with. The less time I spend around you, the better.**

**DG36: Oh, you don't like spending time with me, I'm hurt (runs away crying)**

**Yaden: Son of a – Matt, Mello, can you read the disclaimer while I go after her.**

**Matt: Sure, DG36 owns nothing.**

**Mello: But she does own Yaden.**

* * *

I sat at the piano, hitting random notes as I looked for the right note so I could continue the song I was writing. After trying out several more notes that didn't fit, I angrily hit a few keys before bringing my fist down one some more, not hard enough to brake the piano, just enough to make my point.

"You all right?" Matt asked, walking into the room. Today was a free day, so most of the children in the place were in town. Within the hole building, only Matt, Near and myself remained. Mello had asked why he couldn't stay, too, but Matt reminded him I could read the blonds mind.

"I… can't think what the next note should be," I told him, looking from the red haired boy who was playing some game on his PSP to the grand piano in front of me.

"Can you play me what you have so far?" he asked, before moving to sit beside me. I nodded before I started to play. I soon closed my eyes as the song flowed to the point I was struggling with.

"What do you think?" I asked as my bright gold eyes turned to look at Matt.

"I wish I could play like that," he said breathlessly, "it sounded so beautiful."

"I could always teach you the basics," I offered him with a large grin that showed off my venom coated fangs, "but you'd need to practice a lot to be as good as I am. Of course, I'm only as good as I am 'cuz I've been practicing since I was, like, four."

"That would be cool," he grinned back with an equally large smile. The next few hours were spent teaching Matt the basics until Mello rushed in waving several bags around with glee.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked, "And stop thinking about some stupid song to block me from reading you thoughts. It's a pain in the ass."

"Hey," Mello scolded lightly, "a girl shouldn't use such language."

"Shut up, dumass," I replied with a grin.

"So, why are you so happy," Matt said, KEEPING Mello and myself from any fighting.

"L's coming!" Mello yelled as I covered my ears, "I heard Rodger on the phone say that we'd all be happy to here he was coming."

"I would like to know who this L person is," I said as the two boys started to talk excitedly, "but it would seam that you are still blocking me from reading your mind, Mello."

"Oh," the blond said, grinning back, "sorry." As soon as he stoped blocking his thoughts, I found out every little detail about L, or at least what Mello knew of him.

"I see," I said, my expression one of deep thought, "I guess I'll have to be on my best guard to keep my secret a secret."

The two turned to look at me, both suddly realizing what I had ment.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Yaden," Matt said, using my real name since it was just the three of us, "I bet L wont be able to take time to find out anything about you, Mello and Near will be taking up all his attention as well as the other students."

"I hope so, Matt," I said with a sigh, "I really hope so."

Matt and Mello gave me looks that said they thought I should have more faith, but I knew I couldn't help it, so why try.

"Come on," I said, grinning, grabbing my things and walking to the door, "it's time for dinner." The three of us left the room, me in back and the boys in front and I couldn't help but smile. Never before had I had people who truly cared enough to try to make me feel better about something that worried the life out of me. It felt……. nice

* * *

**Yaden: that was......**

**Matt: Short?**

**Yaden: Well, yes, but the second last sentence... its...**

**Mello: Sickeningly sweet, in a odd way?**

**Yaden: Yes, well whatever. She has really bad writers block as far as this story goes.**

**Matt: So, sorry readers, the next few chapters may take some time to come out.**

**Mello: DG36 is very sorry, but still R&R to make her feel wanted 'cuz Yaden's words are starting to get to her.**

**Yaden: so her emo corner thing is all MY fault. *the two start fighting*.**

**Matt: _Sigh_, I'll be keeping DG company if you need me, untill next chapter, this is Matt saying for myself, Mello, Yaden and DG36, Good Night-**

**Yaden/Mello: AND BIG BALLS**

**DG: I TOLD YOU NOT TO COPY THINGS FROM WIPE OUT**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Danger Visits**

**DG36: well, it's going to be real short, and probably not that well written, but I'm going to put it up!**

**Yaden: if I were you, I would wait 'till my writer's block was over and dead.**

**Mello: same here. Guess were are smarter then her. Right, Matt?**

**Matt: don't drag me down with you lot, I happen to like DG. And if you insult her to many times, she'll get all depressed and not write anymore.**

**Mello: and what's bad about that?**

**Yaden: the readers want more and you know she wants to write a "DeathNote Sings Disney Songs" fanfiction.**

**Mello: why the HELL would you do that?**

**DG36: seems to have fun doing that to the Bleach characters in "Bleach Performs Disney".**

**Yaden: you NEED to stop reading 's fanfiction, they give you horrible ideas.**

**DG36: you do know I wouldn't make you sing, right?**

**Yaden: then I'm all for it!**

**Mello: trader.**

**Matt: and you call her evil.**

**DG36: Shut up and get on the bloody stage *all three leave* And 'cuz I'm not reading the disclaimer myself, I'm going to have Ironhide from the Transformers do it *snaps fingers and large robot appears***

**Ironhide: WHAT THE HELL!? Were the frag is the D-con?! **

**DG36: Just read the disclaimer, and you can sit back and relax with me for, oh, I don't know, a few hours. All D-con free.**

**Ironhide: sure. DG36 does not own Twilight, DeathNote, or me. She does, however, own Yaden.**

**DG36: wonderful, best disclaimer reading I have ever hear.**

**Ironhide: Thanks**

That night, as I slept between Mello and Matt, how I got there being a mystery to even me, I started to pick up strange thoughts.

_Blood, fresh HUMAN blood._

_One of us. I smell one of us._

_Is it their hunting ground?_

_We will share the pray then, only for a little bit. They will have no problems with that._

_No, no problems with it, hee._

As the thoughts came to a stop, I sat up in the bed, almost waking Mello, 'sept he slept like a log, and rousing Matt.

"What is it, Yaden?" he asked in a whisper, his goggles hanging around his neck.

"You know how my kind is special, only feeding on animals?" I replied back and he nodded.

"Are there more of your kind here?"

"Yes," I nodded, "but they feed on human blood. Stay here, close the window once I am outside and call Alice. Alert her to the presence of two vampires in the woods." I handed Matt my phone before I moved to the window. I glanced over my shoulder ones before I leapt to the ground below.

I stood in the shadows for a few minutes, making positive that Matt would both close the window and stay in his and Mello's bedroom. After those few minutes and only hearing the soft click of the window being closed, I raced into the trees.

I was no more then a few steps in when something hit me from behind, forcing my body to the ground.

"What do we have here?" a male voice said in my ear. The voice reminded me of an evil creature and, had I been human, I would have broken out in a cold sweat. Suddly, strong hands griped my shoulders, pulling me up before slamming me into a large bolder.

I looked up to see two men, both with strong builds and long blond hair that was pulled into ponytails. Red eyes stared into my gold ones and. for the first time since coming to this place, I felt very afraid.

"What do we have here," the shorter of the two grinned at me, showing his sharp teeth, "a young girl vampire. What's your name beautiful?"

"State yours first," I growled out, my fear hiding behind my territorial instinct.

"Ha-ha. Your quite funny young one," the taller one, the one who had spoken first, said, "I am called Will and this it Sam, my brother."

"And, what are you doing here?" I growled once more.

"Were are here to feed," the two said with a tone that scared me deeply.

**Ironhind: Wow, that was better then what I thought**

**Yaden: What the hell? Why did you end it there?**

**DG36: I don't know 'cuz I can.**

**Matt: well, it was good. **

**Mello: I didn't show up in this chapter *runs off to his emo corner***

**Ironhind: well, R&R people.**

**DG36: and we'll see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Fight for Life**

**Yaden: I'm going to hate you for this if the chapter title is any proof, huh?**

**DG36: Oh, don't be silly, you finally get to fight.**

**Matt: So then why the title?**

**DG36: I'm not going to tell ya XD**

**Mello: I got her note!**

**DG36: Were did you get those!**

**Mello: Your USB, you really need to hide it.**

**DG36: GIVE IT BACK! ALL OF IT!**

_**Smack **_

**Mello: Owww, that hurt!**

**DG36: That's the idea**

**Yaden: I have GOT to get in on this!**

_**POW**_

**Mello: WHAT THE HELL?! Why are you both hitting me?**

**Yaden: It's fun =P **

**Matt: I'll brake it up, Ironhide, you read the disclaimer.**

**Ironhide: Whatever. DG36 owns nothing, not me, not DeathNote, not Twilight. She does, however, own Yaden. **

**DG36: THERE'S MORE!**

_**Smack **_

**Mello: STOP HITTING ME GOD DAMDIT!!**

**Matt: Please, stop, we have a fanfic to produce.**

**Ironhide: Right, DG36 also wants you to know her writers block is getting better, but it's still there, so the chapter will be short and not her best writing.**

**DG36: AND?**

**Ironhide: **_**sigh**_**, and she wishes to thank her reviewers for their encouraging words. With out you, she would have stoped this fanfic a LONG time ago. She'd thank you herself, but she's too busy beating up Mello. Also, she wants to write a Transformer's fanfic using her other OC, Rin, when this is over. Ah, shit, I'm going to have to put up with her now. But, thanks for the support and keep reading. You all R&R, she keep's writing and I don't have to deal with her. We all win. **

* * *

"_We are here to feed."_

As the two vampires said those words, I felt as if my heart had stopped.

"Now, tell us your name, beautiful," the older, Will, said as he ran his nose lightly over my throat, smelling me.

"I am not telling you anything," I growled in anger. How dare he do touch me like that when I only know his name and what he is.

"That's not very nice, beautiful," the other, Sam, responded with a laugh. His voice reminded me of a snake or some creature that lives under a rock.

"I'm not a very nice person," I hissed back, feeling my werewolf blood bubbling to the surface.

"Well, that may be true," Will grinned up at me from the hollow of my throat, "but I think that you'll tell me before I do something not so nice."

"You should do as he says," Sam giggled from the top of bolder behind me, where he now sat, "my brother loves women greatly, but his punishment to them when they misbehave is quite severe. Just ask this silver haired girl with red eyes in Rio" I knew from the disturbing thoughts that he was not lying.

"I am called Yaden," I finally said after a short pause, "Yaden… Cullen."

Both males stoped, it was now plain as day to me that they knew who the Cullen's were.

"Your one of those human-loving-animal-eaters?" Sam growled out and I found that his new tone and the lack of laughter was more disturbing then his normal one. Will, however, just grinned more. Together, I felt that I was more afraid now then I had been a few moments ago.

"Now, now brother," Will said, pulling himself to his full height, "have you not ever wondered what it would be like to be with one of this kind." His left hand gently ran over the left of my face, down my front until it reached the hem of my pants, moved back up and cupped my chin. Before I could react, he forcefully pressed his lips to mine.

That was when I lost control and shifted into my wolf form, bighting Will's hand in the process. Both looked at me with wide eyes, shocked that the girl with gold eyes and golden blond, shoulder length hair, tipped with black and a black underside was now a large wolf with silver fur and pale blue eyes. I growled in a low, treating manner, praying that they would leave before I smelled the sent of Matt's blood.

The three of us turned to look at the entrance of the woods where the red haired boy stood.

"Yaden?" he questioned, looking from me, to the bleeding vampire, to the smirking one behind me, and then back to me.

"Oh, look," Sam grinned, laughing slightly, "A human to feed on and it seems he knows this little bitch. Oh my, how wonderful his blood smells."

"You must be a Cullen, beautiful," hissed Will, a dark look on his face as he held his hand, "'cuz I can't think of any vampire that wouldn't have eaten this human long ago."

The two moved to attack Matt, but I moved in front of him and shoved the two away.

"Yaden," Matt said, running his hand over my left shoulder which, to my surprise, was bleeding. I nudged him slightly in the direction of the building, urging him to get away, but he did not leave.

"I'm staying with you, Yaden," he said with determination and I had to fight the urge to hit him in the back of the head (**A/N: like Gibbs does on NCIS**)

"You just asked for it, bitch," Sam said as he got up. He and I charged at each other and after a few minutes of fighting, my teeth succeeded in ripping out his throat as I ripped an arm and leg off him with my paws. I moved quickly to Matt's side and shifted back into my human form.

"Tell me you have a lighter," I said, holding my side, which Sam had managed to slice open. Matt dumbly handed me one and I set to work torching the wordlessly howling vampire.

As soon as I was done that and had a good purple blaze going, Will showed up.

"You killed my brother," he hissed at me, his eyes turning black, "I'll kill you and your bloody human pet over there.

"I will not let you kill Matt or myself," I said, "but I will not fight you. Leave now and we will pick this up another day."

"Afraid?" he grinned back, "afraid to die? To lose one who is special to you?"

"No," I said back, walking towards the male, "but the sun will soon rise, people will soon come and nether of us wish to be found out. Leave and live to fight another day, Will." We were now face to face, gold eyes meeting black

"You best be sure of it," He hissed at me, "'cuz when you least expect it, I will be there to kill you."

"I would not have it any other way," I smirked back, the both of us turning to leave, Will into deeper parts of the woods and myself to were Matt stood and then onto our rooms.

"Oh," I called over my shoulder, just loud enough for Will and Will alone to hear, "I am not a Cullen, I lied. I am called Yaden Satoga." I left then, with Matt at my side and Will looking dum founded in the woods.

* * *

**DG36: Well? What do you think?**

**Yaden: Those shit heads were going to rape me weren't they?!**

**Matt: DG wouldn't have let that happen, …right?**

**DG36: No, I wouldn't do that to my own creation**

**Mello: It was just to get across that the guy's were bad news, right? Or to get reviews?**

**DG36: When I write, what comes out and is workable gets put in.**

**Ironhide: Well, I thought it was good.**

**DG36: THANK you. At least someone likes it.**

**Yaden: That or you type of stupid is catching.**

**(And a fight, like the one in the opening authors note happens.**

**Ironhide: Well, R&R people. It's appreciated. Oh, and thanks for reading. DG hopes to update soon. And incase she doesn't before school starts, you should know that with school going on updates may not be as common. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: L Arrives**

**DG36: I can't believe it. We're at the big one zero. Feels like just yesterday I started writing this fanfic.**

**Yaden: Feels like a lifetime ago I wasn't hanging out with you every day.**

**DG36: Oh, you know you love me.**

**Mello: I don't think she does.**

**Matt: Yaden just doesn't like DG, that doesn't mean that she doesn't love her.**

**Yaden: I hate to say it, but Matt's right. Don't know how, but he's right.**

**Ironhide: It's 'cuz DG is like your mother. She made you, looks out for you, and all that stuff.**

**DG36: Before this turns into some really odd Dr. Phil, how 'bout we read the disclaimer. And since Hide has to go fight the stupid D-cons during this chapter (and this chapter alone), I'm going to have another special guest read the disclaimer. And it's the person all you readers have been waiting for, too.**

**All how are still there: Who?**

**L: I believe that I am the special guest.**

**Fangirls: IT'S L!!!!!!**

**DG36: I really should have locked that stage door…**

**L: Miss DG36 does not own DeathNote or Twilight, much to her dislike. Miss Yaden, however, is her own creation so she does own her.**

**DG36: That has got to be one of the best disclaimers I've had yet.**

As Matt and myself entired the room he shared with Mello, we were meet with a super pissed off blond.

"Just why the hell did you two leave the room and not tell me anything?" he demanded, "and why are you wearing Matt's shirt, Yaden?"

"I sensed the thoughts of some vampires," I stated simply.

"Like the Cullens?" Mello asked, his anger slowly dissipating.

"No," Matt answered for me, "they were the kind that feed on us, humans. Yaden fought one of them off and killed him, but she let the other get away." All three of us were silent until I voice the question both of them wanted an answer to, but would not ask.

"I killed the one I killed because, if I did not kill him, he would end my life as well as your lives and those of all others here," I told them.

"But then, if that's true," Matt voiced, "why did you let the other one go?"

"I do not like killing, it will stay with me forever that I killed one of my own kind this night," my words were dead of emotion, yet I knew both boys knew I was saddened by what I had done. We were silent once more as I moved to the window.

"I wonder," I said finally, "if what I did was so terrible. The thoughts of he who I killed were all of the horrible acts he had done, killing women and young children not just for food, but for sport. It was sickening to see his horrendous acts in my mind. I fear that I will never be able to rid myself of them."

--Two days later--

I was awakened to the exited thoughts of the residents of Whammy's the mornings of L's arrival. I idly wondered how one person could get such a reaction from so many people. Then again, people tended to react similar to vampires, werewolves, and werepiers.

After changing into a black hakuma, sandals, a black and gold bandana, and a dark gray tank top, I exited my room and walked to the front hall to observe the hundreds of children trying to get even a few seconds of the great L's attention.

I smirked slightly as I watched Mello, and for his part, Matt swarm the dark haired young man. However, I soon grew weary of the display and left to walk around the building. After a few hours of the action, I stumbled across the form of L who looked exhausted from all the attention.

"I wonder how you got away from all of them," I wondered aloud as a grin spread over my face.

"I wonder the same," he replied before he paused, "I am sorry, but I do not recall ever seeing you here. May I ask your name?"

"I would hope you had not seen me before as this is the first meeting we have had," I told him, my grin turning to smirk, "my true name I can not tell you, but my alias is Fang."

**DG36: I think that this is the start of a b-e-a-utiful friendship. Since my cast is preoccupied, I can't do my normal banter, so I'll answer some question that you readers have asked me.**

Garra and Sarori's Neko Lover,

Why are you calling her fang, like the max ride books?

**DG36: The reason I'm calling Yaden Fang is 'cuz I feel to represents both her werewolf blood lines, if you count canines as fangs, and her vampire blood lines.**

Garra and Sarori's Neko Lover,

What does 'Yaden' mean? And why'd you distract her with toshiro-sama?

**DG36: I don't know what Yaden means, the name just popped into my head when I was watching Wolf's Rain. And I distracted her with shiro 'cuz I felt like distracting her, and if I didn't, a fight would have started. Well, that's all for this question corner of the author's note. R&R people!**


	11. Character Profiles 1

**Character bio:**

**DG36: Ok, i kind of felt i should give you guys the profile for my OC characters that you've been introduced to so far, Yaden (no shit!), Will and Sam (Will's going to have a bigger part later on and Sam, well, i feel ya should know something 'bout him, even if he's an evil S.O.B.)**

**First up, Yaden**

Name: Yaden Satoga

Eye colour: gold that fades to black (like vampire eyes in Twilight) and pale blue when in wolf form

Hair colour: golden blond, shoulder length, tipped with black and has black underside Height: 5'6"

Race: half vampire half werewolf

More info: Was changed when she was 2 and was told she will stop ageing at about 18. Yaden is a somewhat cold person. She has spent most of her life with werepiers (half vampire half werewolves) like her and the Cullen's. When in human form, she is like any other vampire, but when in werewolf form she is just like any other werewolf. She tends to hate humans because they do not notice the existence of werewolves, vampires and werepiers. She is short tempered and when she gets really pissed off, she will shift into her wolf form (like an involuntary reaction, i.e. when the doctor taps you knee cap and your leg moves


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Dancing Part I**

**DG36: Well, here we are, at chapter 11 and I want to thank my reviewers: HaidanHollow, Gaara and Sasori's Neko Lover, Fox Alder, Ookami steph, and Xxloves his golden eyesxX. Your reviews are much appreciated**

**Matt: With out you, DG wouldn't feel the need to write more.**

**Mello: Hasn't she said something like this before?**

**Ironhide: She made me say it, but it's the same basic thing.**

**Yaden: Well, she IS the kind that gets all happy over one review. She's over the moon about having sixteen. I'm finding her grinning kind of creepy to the point I look at her and think Gin from Bleach has taken over her body.**

**Mello: It would explain her sense of humor.**

**Ironhide: Now you're thinking Urahara.**

**Matt: Guys? She glaring holes into you heads. Can you stop?**

**DG36: Thank you, Matt. Now, one of you read the disclaimer, I need to work on the next chapter.**

**Alice Cullen: DG36 does not own Twilight or DeathNote, but she does own Yaden and, since he'll be reappearing soon, Will.**

**Everyone else: WERE DID YOU COME FROM?!**

To celebrate L's visit, Whammy's was having a dance. It was something that L and I had discussed and both of us found that it was fairly pointless.

Sadly, everyone else did not see it that way.

Alice was even worse then all of them.

The morning of the dance, I opened my door, planning to go see my boys, Mello and Matt, only to find the grinning pixie herself outside my door, Jasper looking sadly at me.

_Sorry_, he thought, _Edward, Bella, Rose and I tried to stop her from coming, but when she heard this pace was having a dance she decided to make you her dress up doll for the day_.

"Do I WANT to know how you found out about this waste of time called a dance?" I said with a sigh.

"Well," she grinned wider, "my power IS to see the future, is it not?" She then proceeded to force open Mello and Matt's door before dragging the sleepy boys out into the hall.

"What's going on?" Mello yawned.

"I'm going to take you three shopping for something to wear tonight," she said happily, "so get changed at meet me and Jasper in the front hall." With that, she dragged Jasper off in the direction of the said meeting place.

"I'll kill her by the end of the day," I muttered before returning to my room to change. I pulled out a pair of tight jeans and a white belt with a silver buckle before pulling on a black tank top that ended a few inches below my breasts and had the words 'make me purr' in silver lettering across the chest. The final touches were black running shoes, tan wristbands with black lines on them and fixing my, as of last night, purple and chin length hair so that bits kicked out just enough to resemble cat ears. (**A:N/ Just so you know, I used this Yoruichi wallpaper at were she's wearing that outfit for Yaden's clothing choice in this chapter. Just so you know**)

I looked at myself in a full body mirror and grinned at how it all looked together.

"I look like I should be going to a concert instead of the mall," I said to myself, grinning slightly at the thoughts that came to my mind. I then exited my room and walked down stairs to the front hall. Matt and Mello were already there, talking to Alice about something, and turned to look at me once Jasper mention I was coming.

"You look great," Alice said after looking me over a few times. Jasper smiled slightly and nodded.

"Wow," Mello said, "you look really hot."

"Thank you?" I laughed slightly before turning to the goggle wearing red head wearing jeans, a red and white striped shirt and a whitish, fuzzy vest, "what do you think, Matt?"

"Look great," he said before looking away with a slight blush.

_I think he likes it more then he's letting on_, Jasper thought, _atleast that's what his pheromone levels are saying to me_.

"Come on," Alice grinned, pulling or pushing us towards her car, "we have some shopping to do!"

--A few minutes later—

"So how did you like your first experience of Cullen driving," I joked as we all got out of the car.

"Land!" Mello almost yelled, falling to his knees, "sweet land!" Matt didn't saw anything, but he did look a little green in the face.

"Alice," I said as we walked into the mall, "I think you should drive slower on the way back. The guys may not be able to tale another round of Cullen driving."

"I don't think she heard a word you said," Jasper whispered to me.

"Bloody pixie woman," I hissed before following her, the males behind me.

A few hours later, Alice had found something for both Mello and Matt and was trying to find something for me.

"Why can't we see how these dresses look?" Mello complained

"I want it to be a surprise," Alice grinned at him before dragging me off to the changing rooms so I could try all 20 or more dresses she had grabbed.

"Why can't even Jasper see?" I said with a sigh.

"Surprise," was all she said before pushing me into a change room.

It took about two hours for Alice to decide she liked a dress.

"Perfect," she said with a huge smile.

I looked at my self in the mirrors. The dress was all black, but made with material that sparkled in the light. The dress was sleeveless and the skirt was floor length with a slit on either side to the knee. Finally, the color of the dress was low enough so that I could breathe 'cuz of my fairly large chest size.

"I have to say that's its nice," I said, staring at my reflection like I didn't know it was me, "and I like it. Hee, never thought I would say that about a dress."

"Then change back into your own cloths and I go buy this for you," Alice grinned, "and then it's off to find the perfect shoes and makeup to go with it!"

"And what will the guys do?" I asked, returning to the changing room.

"Whatever they want," was all she said before she left to buy the dress.

-- About an hour later--

"Hey, Alice?" I asked. We had just finished buying me shoes and makeup and were now in the food court waiting for the guys to goin us.

"Yes?" she said, looking up from the fashion magazine she had just bought.

"Why did Emmett do and say what he did when I last saw him?" I asked.

"I don't know," she sighed sadly, "Edward and I have been trying to find out. Even Rose wants to know what's wrong. You two were always so close."

"Think it might have something to do with Matt?" I asked, but before she could answer the guys came over.

**DG36: Well, that was chapter 11; I really hoped you liked it.**

**Matt: What did Alice mean when she said that Will would be showing up again?**

**Yaden: I don't want to deal with that S.O.B. again.**

**Mello: Who's Will?**

**Ironhide: Some vampire that nearly raped Yaden.**

**Mello: Why are you bringing him back?**

**DG36: One: 'cuz I'm the author and have total control over this story, Two: I like my male OC, and he's not all mean and evil, just a total jack a** from time to time. Oh, and three is that he would be coming to get revenge on Yaden for killing his brother, like Victoria wanted to get back at Edward for killing her mate.**

**All others: Oh, all right.**

**DG36: And to my readers, just some food for thought… did anyone take note that, at first, Yaden used the Cullen family name, not her own. And just what was Will's reaction to finding out her family name? Alarm bells ringing for anyone? Anyway, R&R my dear readers, 'till next time, DG36 out.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Dancing Part II**

**DG36: it has come to my attention that I have not had a celebration party for my cast since we have made it this far.**

**Cast: So what do you mean?**

**DG36: I mean that during this chapter, we shall be having a "We've made it this far, here's to another 12 chapters" party. And there will only be this opening author's note. Mainly 'cuz half the cast, if not more will be drunk of their asses by the end of this chapter. There also may not be author's notes for the next chapter depending on how bad the hangovers happen to be.**

**Cast: *all cheering***

**DG36: For the disclaimer, you all know what I do and do not own, so just R&R my lovely readers, until I post again, read what I have written.**

The hall where the dance was being held was beautifully decorated, it was breath taking.

"Wow," said Mello once he and Matt say me, "you look really beautiful." I inwardly flinched at being called beautiful, it made me think of the one who had sworn to kill me.

"What do you think, Matt?" Mello's question to the red haired youth pulled me from my thoughts and forced me to look at Matt who was looking away from me. I noted that a bright red blush coloured his cheeks.

"It looks good," he said quickly before finding an excuse to leave.

"Man," said Mello after Matt was out of hearing distance, "he could at least pretend that he doesn't have a crush on you." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he covered it with his hand.

"What did you say," I said, startled.

"You weren't supposed to find out about that," Mello said before taking off some where.

"Matt… likes me," I whispered to myself, _he CAN'T, I'm a monster, a killer, how can he LIKE me_. I swiftly left the hall and ran outside.

Once the cold night air hit me, I crouched low, my back leaning against a wall, and cried. _Matt likes you_. Those three worlds echoed in my mind as I cried. I was not supposed to be liked, or loved; the one who killed my clan had drilled that into my head on that night. He had said he would kill those close to me, as punishment for being of my accursed blood line.

"I will not, can not, allow Matt to be brought into my mess," I sobbed into my arms, "I care for him, and that puts him in enough danger as it is."

"You are right about that, Miss Satoga," came a voice from a near by tree.

"Come to kill me, Will," I said, standing and walking towards his, "or have you just come to taunt me for my miss fortune.

"You will find," he said, jumping to the ground, "that I have come for neither of these things."

"Then why are you here?"

"I have found out about your clan's story," he said, moving closer to me, "and I have found that I have as much right to hate the one who killed them as you do."

"What do you mean?" I questioned, taking a few steps away from him.

"The one who killed them also killed my clan," he said, "the one named Hunter slaughtered my family, my clan, simply because he heard that we were hiding members of your clan."

"I had heard he had done such things in rumors of the night world only," I said in a wisper laced with sadness, "but I had hoped that that was what they were, rumors."

"Even though a part of me wished to kill you for killing my dear brother," he said, hand moving to rest on my shoulder, "my wish to kill this monster of a man is greater then any wish for your death."

"Why tell me all this?" I said, "is it because you wish my help?"

"Yes," Will nodded, "and I feel that, as much as you, I want to know why he hates those born of werewolf and vampire blood."

"Then let my get my things and tell my friends good-bye," I said, turning to got to my room, "then we shall be off."

In that moment I felt many things: Sadness for leaving my only human friends, anger at the one who killed my family, and something else. I came to relies that I felt the same towards Matt as he did to me.

_I promise, Matt, that I will find you once more, after I find the one called Hunter and bring an end to his killing, after it is safe for you to be around me_.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Letter Left**

As I walked to my room, I found Matt waiting at my door.

"Matt," I said in a whisper, my voice lacking any emotion other then sadness, "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk," he said as we entired my room, "about what Mello said."

"There is no reason to talk about it," I said turning to give him a small, sad smile, "I feel the same about you, and yet we can not be together as I would wish with all my almost non-beating heart."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, "you can change me, or one of the Cullens can."

"It is more then that, Matt," I said, "do you know that there are those of the night world that hate those of werewolf and vampire blood so much that they will kill all those born of it?"

"Is that what happened to those who changed you?" he asked and I nodded as fresh tears slid down my cheeks. Suddenly, Matt was holding me and I found myself telling him all about the night I became the only one of my clan to still draw air.

--Flashback--

_The sun was shining down brightly on myself and Zen, the one who changed me when I was two._

"_So," I asked with a large grin as we headed back to our clans camp, "when do you think I'll stop ageing?"_

"_Hard to answer," she said. Zen was tall, with flowing silver hair that fell to below her lower back. Her golden eyes stood out beautifully against her pale, but slightly tan skin._

"_Why do you always say that?" I questioned._

"_Because there has never been one so young as you changed before in your clan's history, or any others for that matter," she said with a laugh, "but I hope you end up looking close to 20. It would help you greatly in life if you were ever forced to be on your own."_

"_I'll never leave the clan, Zen," I said, "you know that." Before she could respond, a scream of pain came from our camp._

"_Something is wrong," said Zen, moving in front of me, "I will go and see what is wrong. Yaden, if I do not come back in fifteen minutes, head to the Cullen's house."_

"_But-" I said before she run away, headed towards the camp as more screams echoed around me. _

_I waited the time Zen told me to wait, but once it was up, I ran towards the camp, not away from it. What I saw made me scream._

_A man with bright, burning, blood red eyes was holding a bleeding Zen by her neck. Around them was the burning and bloodily corpses of the rest of the clan._

"_Yaden," Zen whispered as blood dripped from her mouth, "I told you to run."_

"_What's this?" the man grinned, showing his bright and sharp teeth, "another piece of trash to be deposed of? How nice for me." I started to back up in fear, but only fell onto my ass._

"_YADEN, RUN!" Zen yelled once more before she was thrown into a near by fire. She shrieked in pain and yelled run several times before she fell silent. A sob came from my lips as I watched the woman I thought of as a mother slowly burn, the purple flames destroying all evidence of her existence._

"_Now, child," the man- no, the monster- said, "I'm a reasonable vampire, and I don't like the idea of killing a child so young. How about we make a deal? I let you live and once you stop ageing, you find me, try to kill me, and die then. And at the same time, to make sure you come, I'll keep tabs on you and kill everyone that you grow close to. Seem fair? I think it is."_

--End Flashback—

"He-he left be-before I could-could say anything," I sobbed into Matt's chest, "that why we-we can't be together."

"It'll be fine, Yaden," Matt whispered into my hair, "Just sleep and everything will be find in the morning."

"But Will-"I started.

"Tell him to try again in a few years," Matt grinned down at me, "right now, your staying here."

The next morning I said on my window sill wearing a white skirt over a pair of black tights, a white turtle neck sweater, blue button up coat, cream scarf, and a pair of winter boots, watching both the snow fall down, coating the ground on a blanket, and Matt, who was sleeping in my bed.

_He's right_, I thought with a small smile, _everything will be fine_._ I will do everything a werepire can do to protect a human_._ I would even die for this human_.

**DG36: Well, what do you, the readers, think? Do you hate me for what happened to Yaden yet, or you expected something bad to have happened in her past?**

**Ironhide: Are you going to do that in your Transformers fanfic?**

**DG36: No 'cuz Rin will murder me in my sleep if I do, even if that means she dies, too. And how come you're not hungover like the rest of them?**

**Ironhide: same reason your not.**

**Both: Matsumoto.**

**Ironhide: You know the chapter ending seems like your ending the fanfiction.**

**DG36: And at least half my readers who love this fanfic just had miner heart attacks.**

**Ironhide: Sorry.**

**DG36: It's fine 'cuz I'm not ending it. I had thought of his being part one in a possible saga, but I think that I'll keep it all in the same fanfic.**

**Ironhide: So, what's next?**

**DG36: Jump to after L's been killed by the S.O.B. named Light, and sorry to all his fans about calling him that don't get mad at me, or something like that.**

**Ironhide: In other words, you what you readers to tell you what they want and then you can try to work their ideas into your fanfic.**

**DG36: Or at the very least, work it into a gag chapter or two ^-^. So, my lovely readers, let me know what you want, and I'll see what I can do with your suggestions. Some might even be put into the actual story if I can work them into the story.**

**Ironhide: So R&R, and thanks for reading chapter 13.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Fate Moves Forward**

**DG36: Chapter 14, who would have thought I would get this far.**

**Yaden: I wouldn't.**

**DG36: I'm in too good a mood to get pissed at you, so I'm not going to say anything in retaliation.**

**Mello: Why are you in a good mood?**

**Matt: Her cat had kittens.**

**Yaden: And they're super cute.**

**DG36: And I really need to get this authors note over with.**

**Ironhide: I'll read the disclaimer.**

**DG36: Thanks, Ironhide!**

**Ironhide: DG36 owns, well, you should know what she does and does not own by this point, shouldn't you?**

L left the next day and about two weeks later, word reached us that he had been killed by the criminal that he was hunting, Kira. I nearly doubled over several times at the strength of everyone's, with one exception, thoughts.

"Are you going to be OK, Yaden?" Matt asked me as I fell onto his bed. Mello through a concerned look my way, but was too angry that his hero was dead to say anything.

"I'll be fine," I said, a smile masking any other feelings.

"Hey, guys?" Mello said after a few minutes of silence.

"What ever it is," I said, turning my almost black eyes to look at him, "it must be bad if you're blocking your thoughts from me."

"I was thinking of leaving," he said, "so that I can find this Kira and kill him." Both Matt and I stared at him in silence of several moments.

"Are you crazy," I finally said, moving into a sitting position, "or are you just joking?"

"I'm not kidding," Mello said, looking slightly pissed off that I would think he was kidding.

"It's too dangerous, Mello," Matt, the voice of reason in any situation, said, concern covering his fetchers.

"So what?" the blond shrugged back, "I'm going."

"Against my better judgment," I said slowly, "I will support your decision. But you must make sure that I can contact you incase Alice sees something bad in your future."

"Yaden!" Matt half yelled at me, "You can be serous."

"I'm," I said, moving off the bed, "and if you would both excuse me, I need to hunt." I opened the window and leapt to the ground before taking off into the forest.

_Am I being stupid_, I silently questioned myself as I hunted some woodland creators, _is it a good idea to let Mello leave this place of not_. _Why must things be so hard_?

About three hours later, I returned to Mello and Matt's room to find the belongings of one missing along with the owner, and Matt packing.

"What did I miss?" I asked, my head cocking to the left cutely.

"Mello's left," Matt said, "and I've decided that I'm going to leave as well. Care to join me?"

"…only if I get to decide were we go," I said as I walked to the door with all the grace a member of the night world could muster.

"Sure," Matt grinned back at me before gently pulling me towards himself a kissing me gently. (**A:N/ THEY FINALLY KISSED!!!!**)

"Wow," I whispered breathlessly after Matt pulled away. I somehow made it to my room with my legs feeling like they were made of jelly and packed with the speed only a werepire can possess.

A few minutes later, Matt and I were walking away from Whammy's.

"So were do you want to go first?" Matt asked me, glancing up from his game.

"I was thinking a visit to the Cullen's home in Forks," I grinned at him, "so you can see how baseball is really played. After that, who knows?"

"Sound good to me."

**DG36: THEY KISSED! THEY FINALLY KISSED!**

**Mello: You wrote it.**

**DG36: I know, but still…**

**Yaden: She's such a child.**

**DG36: And you're my creation, so what does that say about you.**

***Fight starts***

**Ironhide: DG36 would like to thank you for reading and ask you to please review. Until then, DG36, Ironhide, Matt, Mello, and Yaden out.**


	16. Character Profiles 2

Character bio 2:

Name: Will Tucker

Eye colour: red that fades to black and change to yellow when in panther form. Eyes are gold in later appearances

Hair colour: golden blond, long, kept in a ponytail.

Height: 6'

Race: half vampire half unknown

Family: Sam Tucker, brother _deceased_

More info: Will thinks himself to be a ladies man and heaven help the beautiful girl he sets his sights on. When he was young, his family was killed at the hands of vampires, save his younger brother and himself. He is more calm and collected then his brother and as resolute, he has been able to keep both him and his brother alive for a good hundred years. He takes a real shine to Yaden in later chapters.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Visit to Forks**

**DG36: Oh, Chapter 15! I can't believe that I've made it this far!**

**Yaden: I can't believe people like it.**

**Mello: I can't believe that people like this either.**

**Matt: I can't believe that you guys keep pissing the author off.**

**Ironhide: And before this starts another fight, I'll read the disclaimer.**

**DG36: No, Mello and Yaden will 'cuz you always do it, Ironhide.**

**Mello: Fine. DG36 owns nothing…**

**Yaden: …but she does own me and any other OC characters.**

Several hours after leaving Whammy's, Matt and I were walking up the super long driveway of the Cullen's house in Forks.

"You sure they'll be fine with us staying for a bit?" Matt asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes," I reassured him, "you don't need to be nervous, Matt; the Cullen's don't eat humans. Unless you're an animal pretending to be a human and just never told me, hee." Matt flashed me a slight smile before I felt something tackle me to the ground. Hard.

"Owwww," I groaned, looking up at Alice's smiling face, "why did you do that? It felt like getting hit by a Mack truck about seven thousand times."

"Can't I Greet my favorite werepire?" she grinned back at me.

"Your happiness is creepy," I said, somehow pulling myself into a sitting position.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said before turning to Matt, "Hi Matt!"

"Hello, Alice," he replied with a slight smile. Apparently, her happiness is contagious.

"We were going to play some baseball this afternoon," she said off handily as we walked the rest of the way to the house, "want to join us?"

"I want to see what Yaden's talking about when she says you guys play a slightly different kind of baseball then us," Matt said.

-- That Afternoon --

"So," Matt questioned, "why are you guy's playing baseball during a thunderstorm?"

"You'll see, Matt," I grinned from the driver's seat of my truck, "you'll see."

"You're finally here," Rose smirked at me as I got out of my truck, "I thought you'd be too scared to lose to me."

"Ya, right, Roses," I smirked back at her, using her most hated nickname.

"You're on my team with Edward and Emmett," Alice said, putting her arm around my shoulder and pulling me over to Matt, "and Matt can be the umpire."

"Esme thinks that we cheat," I grinned over at him and I mentally noted he looked rather hot in the baseball hat and shirt.

_Keep your thoughts to yourself on those matters_, Edward commented in my head as Esme said that she knew we cheated.

"Give 'em hell, Matt," I whispered in his ear before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and running, at werepire speed, into outfield.

(**A:N/ Just so you know, when I was writing my baseball scene, I was basically doing to the song 'Super Massive Black Hole' from Muse, it's the one they used in the baseball scene n the movie. Personally, I don't think they could have found a better song for that bit.**)

Bella was the first one up, and I looked at Edward as if asking if he would take care of this one.

_I'll get this, so don't worry about it_, he said in my thoughts, _you just concern yourself with Rose and Jasper, and even Carlisle_.

_Got 'cha_, I responded with a slight smirk as Alice through the ball. Once Bella hit it, Matt found out why we only play during thunderstorms.

"That has got to be in, right?" Matt said, standing beside Esme as Edward took off running.

"Edward is very fast," was all she said in response, a small smile on her lips. Before Bella got back to home plate, Edward had got the ball to Esme.

"That's out," Matt said, slightly shocked at what he had just seen, or the parts he had seen.

Next up was Rose, and I resisted the urge to yell things that would distract her. Once she hit it, I was moving to get it.

"Edward, through me," I commanded and he did. Once in the air, I grabbed the ball, but just barely, and through it to Esme once on the ground. Next up was Carlisle, and I ended up watching the boys smash into each other.

"That always happens," I heard Esme sigh to Matt who was trying not to laugh.

Finally, Jasper was up and I got ready to run. It turned out I didn't have to, as Emmett got the ball and Jasper was out.

"Nicely done," I commended him as we walked back to were Esme and Matt were standing. I got a grunt in response and cast a questioning look at Rose who's response was that she didn't know what was wrong with him, but my best bet was to ask him that night when he said hunting.

The game finally ended a few hours later with the Alice-Edward-Emmett-myself team winning. So, YAY for us.

**DG36: Oh, how cute! And Matt learned something today, too!**

**Yaden: Your just in a good mood 'cuz one of your readers said you were amazing.**

**DG36: Yeppers! That and I just finished reading chapter 14 of 'Bleach Performs Disney' by .**

**Mello: I wasn't even in that chapter!**

**Matt: You should consider yourself lucky, you get to take a vacation.**

**Ironhide: He's right. Live it up while you can.**

**Mello: You're all right *leaves for the tropics***

**DG36: Before this authors note is over, I have to ask my readers something. Can you all remind me how long a time it is between L's death Mello's first appearance and then Matt's first appearance? Please and thank you.**

**Ironhide: R&R and good-bye for now from myself, DG, Yaden and Matt. And for what it's worth, Mello.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Past**

**DG36: Chapter 16. Once again, I'm amazed I've gotten this far.**

**Yaden: As are we, as are we.**

**DG36: Shut up.**

**Yaden: Make me!**

**Ironhide: Dg36 does not own Twilight or DeathNote or me.**

**Matt: She does, however, own Yaden and any other OC characters that pop up every so often.**

"That was," Matt said on the drive back to the Cullen house, "just…. just wow."

"I'll take that as a compliment, then," I grinned back at him before a comfortable silence fell over us.

_You don't have to hurry back_, Edward said in my thoughts, _you can stay out for a bit_. I idly wondered why he was saying that, but dismissed any questioning thoughts.

"Before we go back," I said, pulling the truck over to the side of the road, "there's something I want to show you." I got out of my truck and started to walk into the forest, Matt following my lead all the way.

"What do you think?" I grinned ta him a few minutes later when we reached a beautiful waterfall and gentle river.

"Wow," was all Matt said as I just grinned brightly at him. Suddly, an idea hit me.

"Care of a swim?" I asked before gently shoving Matt into the water.

"Why did you do that?" He sputtered after surfacing.

"I felt like it," I grinned as I pulled off my shirt to revel and orange bikini top. Before removing my shorts, I looked at a blushing Matt.

"Wha-what-" he sputtered.

"Pervert," I said in a disapproving tone, "you thought I wasn't wearing anything under my baseball shirt."

"No," he denied. I just shrugged before removing the rest of my outer clothing. In doing so, I reveled a black, artistic sun tattooed on my lover back, like a trap stamp.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo," said Matt as I walked to the water's edge.

"Got it last year with Alice," I grinned at him, but my next words made the grin falter slightly, "and Zen."

"Well, are you going to join me?" Matt asked, trying to change the subject, and I grinned at him before jumping in.

-- Few Hours Later --

"We're home," I giggled softly as Matt and I entired the Cullen family house about two hours later. And, before you ask, nothing perverted happened.

"Yaden,' said Rose as she rushed down the stairs, "have you seen Emmett?" Worry laced her voice.

"No," I said, shaking my head from side to side, "not since Matt and I left after the game." My words only seemed to worry her more, and if vampires could cry, she would have been.

"The family is out looking for him," she said, hugging herself, "he left after you did, saying he was going home, but when we got back, he was gone."

"I'll help look and Matt will stay here," I said, hugging the older woman tightly, "it's more or less my fault that he's gone, 'cuz I came back. And 'cuz I told Matt and Mello about us."

"It's not your fault," she told me, "it's not your fault." With that, I left the house, running at vampire speed to the one place I just knew he would be.

"I knew that you'd find me," Emmett said as I walked behind the waterfall that Matt and I had been at just hours earlier.

"This IS your favorite place in Forks," I grinned walking over to him.

"Remember when I found you that night?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yes," I whispered, sitting beside him.

-- Flashback --

Third Person P.O.V.

_Emmett was just about to return to the Cullen house after going hunting when he smelt blood. A lot of it._

"_He… help… me..," whispered a voice too low for human ears to hear, but just loud enough for a vampire. Emmett followed both the voice and smell until he came upon the broken and bloody of Yaden._

"_Yaden!" he whispered in shock. The girls long, blond hair looked like it had been dipped in blood and was plastered to her face. Her golden eyes her closed as she silently sobbed and over her left eye was deep gash. Her clothing, or what was left of it, was badly torn and covered in blood, both her own and others. Finally, Emmett took into account that her right arm and left leg were bent on odd angles that not even vampires, werewolves of werepires could bend their limps at._

"_Emm… Emmett?" she started to whisper, her voice scratchy from calling for help, "is that you?"_

"_Yah, it's me, puppy dog," he whispered back, using his pet name for her that he'd given her when they first met, "come on, let's get you to Carlisle. He'll fix you up."_

-- End Flashback --

Back to Yaden's P.O.V.

"I made a promise that night," he said, "that I would look after you forever and keep you safe."

"And you have, big bear," I grinned. Emmett smiled slightly at the old nickname, but still kept the sadness about him.

"But now you have _Matt_," he growled out Matt's name like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Emmett," I sighed, "your still going to be the one I turn to when I really need help or comfort. I'll still look to you for protection. Matt's just…. for lack of a better word, my intended one, like how Sam is imprinted of Emily."

"I see," he nodded slightly, and I sweat dropped 'cuz he really didn't.

"So are we friends again?" I asked, grinning slightly, "and will you try to get along with Matt? For me?"

"Yes and yes," he grinned at me before pulling me in for a hug.

**DG36: I had no idea that I could write this sappy kind of stuff.**

**Yaden: I didn't either, but this is why I told you to drop the hole write-whatever-comes-to-mind-if-i-can-work-with-it plan.**

**DG6: …. I keep telling you to shut up!**

**Matt: Can you two not fight, for one author's note?**

**Ironhide: Well, R&R readers and we'll see you all next time.**


	19. author's note

**Dear readers,**

**Help. At the moment, I an stuck on what should happen to Yaden and Matt next until the point on the manga where Matt appears 'cuz I know what I'm doing after that.**

**If you have any ideas on what I should do next, tell me and I'll do it.**

**-- DG36**


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: A Few Weeks Later…**

**DG36: I'll keep this short: I own nothing, 'sept for my OC characters. Now on with the story!**

**Yaden: You just don't want another fight.**

**DG36: No shit I don't.**

"Have you seen Matt?" I asked Emmett as I rushed down the stairs, "I went to his room and he wasn't there."

"Sorry, can't say I have," he replied, "but I picked up an odd sent not that far from the house this morning." Fear washed over me.

"Show me."

-- Seconds Later --

"Oh my god," I whispered, "It's him."

"Which him?" Emmett asked with a growl, "the him that killed you pack?"

"No," I hissed, "the one who calls himself Will. I should have killed him when I had a chance."

"Why would he be here?"

"Yaden!" called Bella, rushing up to us with a piece of paper in her hand, "I found this." I hesitantly took it and read the words scrawled on it in messy hand writing.

_Hello half dog,_

_I've got your pet human who's been living with you and the other human lovers as well as the one from you human school._

_If you want then, and I know you do, how about we play a game? See if you can find me. I'm somewhere in this hell hole._

_Good luck._

_-- Will_

I growled deeply. That Basterds took Matt and Mello. Who knew what he was doing taking them in the first place, but I'd kill him for it. If even one hair on their heads was hurt, I'd kill that human killing vampire in the worst way I could.

"It'll be alright," Emmett said after he got the note out of my hand and read it, "We'll all help you find this guy. I bet even the dogs will help. They'll probably jump at the chance to kill a vampire."

"They would get to kill him," I hissed, "I'm the only one allowed to kill him." With that, I shifted into my wolf form and took off running for the werewolf territory.

"_Yaden!_" screamed Seth's voice in my mind as I reached the border of LaPush wolf territory.

"_Hey, Seth_," I answered, "_where's Sam? I need to talk to him._"

"_What is it?_" came the pack leader's voice and after I made sure that all of the pack was listening, I told them about the situation.

"_You let one of them follow you here!_" yelled Paul.

"_I didn't know he would follow me, and for all you and I know, he got here long before I returned_," I yelled right back. This pissed the male off, but Sam stepped in before he could say anything.

"_We will help you, Yaden_," he said, "_it's best we get moving now, before this vampire does any harm to the people who live here. Fill us in on what you know of him as we head to town_."

"_Yes_," I replied, "_and thank you…… all of you for helping me_."

"_Of course we would help you_," Seth grinned from beside me as we ran into town, "_even if it's only by half, your still one of us_."

**DG36: Well, how was that for a chapter. The idea for this chapter (and several following chapter) came from Big Sister K – thank you so much. I'd also like to that the others who gave me ideas. **

**Yaden: DG will try to use 'em.**

**Matt: And for any Mello fans, he'll be showing up in the next chapter.**

**Ironhide: R&R, people. And DG thanks you very much for reading.**

**All: See ya next chapter.**

**DG36: Also, I'll try to update as soon as I can, but don't hold your breath 'cuz it will probably take a bit.**


	21. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Got to Find Them, No Matter What**

**DG36: Well, here I am, back with chapter 18.**

**Mello: And I'm back, too!**

**DG36: Silly Mello, you don't get to talk in the opening authors note this time.**

**Matt: Mello, I think it would be best for you to leave; DG is very stressed right now.**

**Yaden: She's normally all pissed off, isn't she?**

**DG36: SHUT UP!! ALL OF YOU!!!!**

**Matt: Calm down, calm down….**

**DG36: Well, Ironhide can't be with up today, sadly, 'cuz he's got some D-con to fight………. So I'm stealing Hugo Stiglitz from Inglourious Basterds for today.**

***snaps and said violent male is standing beside Yaden, looking confused***

**Mello: You like stealing people from other thing to read your disclaimers, don't you?**

**Yaden: And notice that this one and Ironhide are violent and male.**

**Matt: I'm going on stage before she snaps, I hope you two morons will join me.**

**DG36: Hugo, read the disclaimer.**

**Hugo: DG36 does not own Twilight or DeathNote, she does own Yaden and any other OC characters.**

"_Smell anything?_" Seth asked in my mind as the two of us sniffed around where Emmett and I found the note.

"_Nothing,_" I sighed angrily, "_it's like the sent just vanished_." It wasn't possible for such a strong sent to just vanish with in a few minutes, but maybe that was Will's power, if he even had one in the first place. How could I have been so careless, it was my fault that Will, the mad vamp that he was, had Matt and even Mello. It was my fault if anything happened to them.

"_Your scared_," Seth said suddly.

"_How did you-_," I stopped myself, realizing he knew everything I was thinking, "_Yes, it's my fault that this even happened in the first place_."

"Find anything?" Emmett asked, walking up to us with Sam and Jacob in there human forms on either side of him. I just shook my furry head as Jake handed me a set of cloths.

"Change," Sam told me, "Jacob and I found a sent, the same as this Will characters smell." I rushed into the nearest bush to change and a few minutes later, I came out dresses in black tank, white blouse, red and black pleated skirt and knee high black boots.

"What are we waiting for then?" I said, "We have a human eating vamp to kill." Sam, Jake, Emmett and Seth exchanged worried looks, but Sam led the way nun the less.

"Were's the others?" I asked finally, noticing the lack of the rest of the pack and coven.

"They're staying to keep watch in case Will shows up again," Jake told me. I nodded, understanding the reason behind it, but not enjoying the feelings that came with it.

-- 4 Days Later --

"_It's been four days_," I hissed, "_and_ _we haven't found anything_." Currently, we were somewhere in northern Canada, knee deep in snow, not that anyone was gripping (we didn't need to worry about snow… no kidding), and were way into forest with out any human life around for miles.

"_Don't be so inpatient_," Sam called back in my head, "_you expect it to be that easy_."

"_I think I got something_!" Seth yelled happily, "_LOOK_!" I rushed over to the male werewolf's side I saw a rather large cabin.

"Bit out of place," Emmett commented, coming to stand by my side.

"_Seth, stay here with Emmett as back up_," I told the young wolf, "_Sam, Jake and I will need it to get Matt and Mello out or if we get into a hard spot_." Seth was about to complain, but stopped himself. Sam and Jake nodded slightly to me before we started to the cabin, slowly at first, but rushing to stand in it's shadow so we were out of sight.

"_I smell Matt and Mello_!" I yelled happily, crying slightly, "_they're here_." Before I could break the window to get to the human I more of less loved and the human who I thought of as a great friend, Seth tossed himself on top of me.

"_NO_!" he yelled at me, "_I know how much you want to save them, but you don't know what's in there with them and if it could put them in greater danger_." I growled low, knowing that, once again, he was right and I had to trust in Sam's judgment.

"_We need a plan_," Jake voiced from behind us. So for the next hour, the three of us plus Seth and Emmett planed out what we were going to do.

**DG36: Well, what do you think?**

**Yaden: Not bad.**

**Matt: I liked it.**

**Hugo: after reading your other chapters, I think it's good.**

**Mello: I WAS ONLY METIONED IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!**

**DG36: Well, you'll get a bigger part next chapter.**

**Mello: Promise?**

**DG36: Yeppers!**

**Yaden: Well, DG36 will try to get the next chapter up as soon as she can – and there's a BIG shocker in the next chapter.**

**DG36: YADEN!!!! Now they'll all get pissed at me if I don't update really soon!!!!**

**Matt: Well, we all say bye for now, and R&R! **


	22. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**DG36: sob, sob.**

**Yaden: Why's she crying?**

**Matt: She just realized that we're getting down to the end of this fanfic.**

**Mello: THANK GOD!!!!!!!!!**

**Ironhide: Oh great, now she'll only be working on the two that punish me and the other transformers.**

**Yaden: You're forgetting her works in progress: 'Inglourious Shinigami' and 'Demon'**

**Matt: But she's not going to put them up 'til she done with the two Transformers fanfics.**

**Mello: Either way, DG36 does not own Twilight or DeathNote and, in the case of Ironhide, Transformers.**

Flashback from chapter 18:

"_We need a plan_," Jake voiced from behind us. So for the next hour, the three of us plus Seth and Emmett planed out what we were going to do.

Now on to chapter 19:

I slammed through the window of the cabin, pieces of glass flying every where and getting into my sliver fur. Some glass cut into my muzzle and i felt my own blood start to run into my mouth.

"Yaden!" Mello called weakly. He was tied up and cut in several places. Matt was passed out beside him and I felt fear overtake me at the bit mark on his arm.

"_Shit_!" voiced Jake from behind me, "_that's not good. Looks like that Will basterd changed him_."

"_Yaden, he's out here_!" Seth suddly yelled before he let out a loud yelp of pain.

"_Yaden_!" Sam hissed as he burst through the door, "_Keep calm_." I didn't listen, rushing back through the window with the full intent to kill the one who had done that to Matt.

"_YADEN_!" Sam's yells of my name fell onto deaf ears as I charged through the deep snow and slammed my full weight into the red eyed vampire that I knew as Hunter.

"My, how you've grown," the vamp remarked with an evil grin, "you even more beautiful that that trash I tricked who called himself Will said you were." I snarled as my pale blue eyes shifted to black.

"_Yaden, wait for us_," Jake called as he ran up behind me, Sam a few steeps behind.

"_This is my chance to kill him_," I said to the three werewolves in the area, "_I can get revenge for my clan AND for what I bet he did to Matt and what he's done to Mello as well_."

"_Don't do anything_!" Sam yelled at me, but I was so blinded by rage that I did not listen and charged at the smirking vamp. He deflected my attack and I flew into a tree.

"_Owww…_," I groaned loudly, trying to get up. My shoulder screamed in pain as it healed wrong.

"Yaden/_Yaden_!" yelled Emmett, Sam, Seth, and Jake, but I just yelled at them to stay out of it, no matter how it turned out.

"Pathetic," scoffed Hunter, pulling a sword from the folds of the coat, "you'd think all that beautiful anger would give you strength. Too bad, I'll just have to put you down, miserable dog." He raised his sword high and I took the opportunity to go for his middle.

Hunter yelled out in pain as blood flew from his mouth and I grinned slightly at the fact I was hurting the man who made my life hell all those years ago. He suddly smirked down at me and I felt the blade of his weapon drive into my chest. Into my heart. I knew that in a few minutes, I would be a dead werepire, all because I let my anger take over.

Shit me.

"What?" I gasped, feeling myself shift into my human form.

"You didn't pay attention," he grinned evilly at me, "and that is why you'll die here." He once more raised his sword to kill me, yet I failed to have the strength to counter the attack.

"YADEN!!!!" the shout came from the cabin and a second later, Hunter was flying thought the air, on fire, into a tree. I turned my darkening eyes to see Matt, red eyes glowing brightly in anger, Mello slightly behind him.

"Matt?" I whispered in pain. He turned his red orbs to me and they softened.

"Yaden," he whispered, suddly at my side, "what did he do to you?"

"Drove his sword into my heart," I gasped out, "I-I-I'll be d-de-dead in a f-f-few moments."

"You'll be fine," he got out, the dieing cries of Hunter drowning out his dry sobs, "you'll be fine."

"You're a horrible liar, Matt," I smirked slightly, "you and I both know that's not true."

"But-" he started, only to have Sam shush him.

"Let her say her last words, Matt," he said, now in his human form, "before she dies."

"Thank you, Sam," I grinned slightly, "for everything…… you too, Seth, Jake, and tell the rest of the pack the same. Emmett, thank you for being my almost brother, and thank the rest of the family for me."

"Will do," Emmett said, sadness dripping from his words.

"Mello, thank you for being my friend," I smiled slightly, "I really needed one."

"Yeah," Mello whispered, for once not being a total ass.

"Matt," I turned my ever darkening gaze to the love of my life, "to change you back into a human, I never got to hear how it works, but…" I trailed off, before sinking my teeth into Matt's neck.

"_Thank you…… all of you_."

With that, my world darkened forever.

**DG63: I have, _sob_, locked all my, _sob_, cast out so I don't get, _sob_, killed. R&R people and, _sob_, I'll have an epilog up by, _sob_, tomorrow or the next day at the, _sob_, latest.**


	23. Epilog

**Epilog:**

Bang, Bang, Bang.

Even as the gun shots rang out across the street, Matt failed to feel anything. It had been that way since he had lost Yaden who had turned him back into a human, somehow, in her dying breaths.

Since then, he'd seen her everywhere, yet once he looked again, she was gone or someone else. It had been taking its toll on him, everyone knew it, and that was probably why he had agreed to help Mello, well knowing it would be the last thing he did.

_Looks like I'll be joining you, Yaden_, he thought, looking to the sky before his last breath fell from his lips and his body fell to the cold, hard pavement.

Several Years Later:

"I am so later!" yelled the young blond girl with one pale blue eye and one gold eye as she rushed by a boy with red hair and goggles.

"What in the world?" he whispered to himself, looking up from his DS.

"That would be Yaden Night," he friend with blond hair said, coming up beside him.

"She's cute," the red haired boy muttered, looking back to his game, "she new?"

"Matt, have you seen her around before?" the blond scoffed, "she just moved here, it'll be her first day at our school. You should talk to her."

"Mello, I don't need a girlfriend," Matt retorted.

"Then you won't get pissed off if I talk to her," Mello smirked.

"I'll talk to her," Matt sighed in defeat. Mello grinned and both boys turned to look at the girl just in time to see her fall.

"Shit," Matt sighed, rushing to her side to help her up.

"Thanks," she grinned, pushing blond hair out of her miss-matched eyes.

"Don't mention it," Matt said, slightly taken back by the girl's beauty, "I'm Matt, by the way."

"Yaden," she grinned.

**The End.**

**DG63: Well, I hope you liked the story. Bye everyone and thank you all so much for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
